


Your Lips Are Like Wine, And I Want To Get Drunk

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Gay Regulus Black, Good Regulus Black, James is a Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: The fairy lights on the trees twinkled and shimmered, but the Gryffindor laughing heartily at something was, in Regulus' opinion, way more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before. Regulus stood there, watching them, envy pouring off of him in turbulent waves. AU!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Challenges [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Your Lips Are Like Wine, And I Want To Get Drunk

The new wizarding club was a hit with the masses. It had an outdoorsy theme and was Charmed to look like a beautiful forest with a dome-like ceiling on top, which showed the beautiful skies overhead. As one of its owners, Marlene McKinnon had invited everyone she had been friends with to the opening ceremony.

Everyone was having fun. Everyone except Regulus. He didn’t even know how he’d got an invitation to the ceremony. Still, he’d mentioned it to Rabastan and Barty, who had jumped at the opportunity and had dragged him to the club. 

Regulus was still regretting his decision.

“I never thought this would happen to me,” he murmured as he watched James twirl Lily under the moonlight. The sound of their laughter caused the green-eyed monster to rear its ugly head deep in Regulus’ chest.  _ How  _ did _ I fall in love, anyway? _

“What wouldn’t happen to you?” Rabastan asked, swaying to the music and grinning goofily at a witch dancing nearby. “Hey, do you think that one likes me?”

As his mind was too addled by thoughts of the happy couple, Regulus muttered, “Not in a million years.”

Rabastan shot him a half-hearted glare before shrugging. “Eh, she’s too bosomy for me, anyway.”

“Pining after another bird again, Rab?” Barty asked, smirking as he walked over with two glasses of wine. He handed one glass to Regulus and said, “Saw you didn’t have a drink in hand—this  _ is _ a party, isn’t it? Shouldn’t we all be dancing and getting drunk by now?”

“Speak for yourself,” Rabastan said, sniggering and swaying on his feet. “I’m already half-way drunk.”

Barty laughed and said something indecipherable to Regulus, who simply ignored him and focused on the two people still dancing on the other side of the clearing. The fairy lights on the trees twinkled and shimmered, but the Gryffindor laughing heartily at something was, in Regulus’ opinion, way more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen before.

Regulus stood there, watching them, envy pouring off of him in turbulent waves. The crowd around him began to notice his dark expression, and they started to move away from him in fear that he would Avada them on the spot if they dared interrupt his brooding.

Although strangers—and friends—surrounded him, Regulus had never felt more alone in his life. Standing there, watching people dance to the thrumming music, loneliness was a vice on Regulus’ heart, squeezing with just enough pressure to be a constant pain. The thoughts of never experiencing love killed him every day just a little bit more, taking what was once his inner light and replacing it with a kind of darkness that overshadowed each moment he lived. Loneliness was the fuel of Regulus’ nightmares, the reason he struggled to breathe whenever he saw someone happy.

Just then, someone bumped into him from behind, breaking him out of his intrusive thoughts. Regulus whirled around, his wand already in hand. His shoulders tensed before relaxing when he realised it was just Remus Lupin, his brother’s best friend. “Oh, it’s you,” he muttered as he pocketed his wand and turned his back on the brunet.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m here to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. Sirius’ orders,” Remus declared, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the tall tree. 

“The same Sirius who cannonballed into the Black Lake in the middle of January, thinking it would be warm? The same Sirius who yelled  _ parkour _ right before he fell down the stairs? The same Sirius who—”

Remus chuckled and said, “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I should be keeping an eye on him instead.” He bit his lip before he murmured, “You know everyone can see it, right?”

“See what?” Regulus tried to play dumb, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of being discovered.

“That you’re jealous of James,” Remus murmured, his eyes trained on Regulus’. When Regulus’ shoulders slumped in relief, Remus suddenly realised the truth. “Or is it…  _ Lily _ you’re jealous of?”

“What utter nonsense!” Regulus scoffed and automatically wrapped his arms around himself, not even realising he’d done it.

“Of course, so you won’t get mad that Lily’s planning on kissing James tonight?” Remus asked, swirling the contents of his drink innocently.

“James can do whatever he wants. I don’t care.” Although he claimed he didn’t care, Regulus couldn’t help but turn his head to look over at the still-dancing couple.  _ How long are they going to do that? It’s making me nauseous. _

Remus shrugged and said, “Well, suit yourself.” He clapped Regulus’ shoulder before handing him the glass of wine. “Here, you’ll need this to watch them kiss later tonight. I’ll go find my lightweight idiot.”

With that being said, Remus strolled away towards Sirius, whose arms and legs were wrapped firmly around a tree and was sobbing about how beautiful it was and how it deserved better. Regulus watched his brother with a disgusted look on his face. Having a lightweight brother was  _ embarrassing;  _ Sirius always managed to find himself in the strangest situations.

Just then, he turned his head and found James gazing at him, a goofy smile visible on his face. Regulus raised his glass mockingly and sipped the wine—he wasn’t a heathen, after all. James’ smile widened as he pulled himself away from Lily and stumbled towards Regulus, to the Slytherin’s horror.

Regulus tried to look for a way to escape, but James was surprisingly fast. Reaching the tree Regulus was standing by, James leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of the Slytherin’s head. The scent of elf-wine wafted from his mouth, almost choking Regulus with how overly sweet it smelled.

“Hey, Reggie, havin’ fu-u-un?” James drawled, swaying back and forth. 

Regulus placed his hands on James’ chest to steady him, secretly feeling his muscles bunching up under his touch. “You’re drunk, Potter. Get away from me.”

“But what if I don’t wanna? What if I wanna  _ dance _ with you under the moo-o-o-nlight and  _ snog _ you under the sta-a-ars?” James giggled at himself as he continued to press up against Regulus.

“You’re going to regret this when you’re sober, Potter. Now, where is your brilliant  _ girlfriend _ ? Has she finally deserted your pathetic arse?” Regulus tried to look over James’ shoulder to find Lily, but James moved one of his hands to cup Regulus’ cheek and turn his face towards him.

"What girlfriend? Are  _ you _ my girlfriend? You should be, you know… Merlin, you'd be a great girlfriend," James rambled, stumbling over his feet and almost slamming into Regulus' side. 

Regulus' arms burned as he held James up. "Why would I be the girl? You're obviously flamboyant enough to be one."

"But you're smoller than me! You'll be the girl, and I'll be your man," James announced, swaying on the spot. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Regulus' torso and giggled. "You're my girl, Reggie!"

Regulus didn't know what to do. On one hand, he was amused by James' antics, but at the same time, he knew the latter would regret everything in the morning.

James began to rub his hands over Regulus' cheeks. Regulus heard people snickering under their breaths, but he didn't push James off. His shoulders were a bit tense, but James was mostly harmless. 

“Merlin, you’re so soft. Do you use some special creams or do you just moisturize?” James mumbled, his eyes glazed over as he openly ogled Regulus’ lips. “I can't wait for you any longer. I’m gonna kiss you now.”

_ Scratch that. Drunk James is  _ not  _ harmless. _

“Potter, you—” Regulus trailed off when James suddenly swooped in and closed the distance between them.

Their hearts beat in tandem as they stood there, James leaning on Regulus, their lips locked in bated breath. James swiped his tongue against Regulus' lower lip, demanding entrance. 

Regulus sighed into James' mouth as he finally gave in to the feeling and closed his eyes. In that few brief moments, Regulus could easily see a future. A future that was filled with rough kisses and gentle touches. A future that held love, laughter, and hope.

When James finally pulled away, he had a huge grin on his face. The grin turned into a grimace as he squeaked out a quick apology and whirled around. Regulus' heart almost broke at the rejection until he realised what was wrong.

James gagged and tried to cover his mouth with his hand, but it was too late. Doubling over, James threw up on his shoes, almost choking at the vile aftertaste.

Regulus rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of James' shirt to stop himself from face-planting into his vomit.

_ Another lightweight idiot to care for.  _ Regulus sighed as he pulled James up by his collar. "Potter, go sleep it off. Enough partying for the night."

"Okay, we’ll go to bed now,” James said, tugging him towards the exit sign in the corner. “It’ll be fun!”

“Um, no.  _ You’re _ going to bed alone.” Regulus finally saw Lily standing near the drinks’ table, laughing at something Mary MacDonald had said. She caught his eye, and Regulus immediately gestured to her for help.

“But I want to go home with yo-o-o-u!” James whined, wrapping his arms around Regulus’ shoulders, almost choking the shorter man. “I want yo-o-o-u!”

Lily chuckled as she walked over to their side. “Having fun taking care of him, Black?”

“Not really,” Regulus lied smoothly. There was no way he would ever tell anyone he liked James even more when the Gryffindor was drunk. James had always been touchy-feely with everyone he knew, often clapping their shoulders or giving them tight bear hugs when he was delighted. But a drunk James was even better. At least, for Regulus.

Lily nodded and asked, “Do you need any help?”

Before Regulus could answer in the affirmative, James immediately glanced at Lily and scoffed. “No way, Evans! My Reggie will take me home, and then, I’m going to…” He began describing vividly what they would do, using his hands to gesture as he spoke, and Lily’s eyes widened with disbelief.

Regulus quickly pulled out his wand and cast a Silencing Charm on James, whose mouth continued moving but fortunately, no words came out. “I’ll Apparate him home,” Regulus said, trying to stop his face from turning red. Merlin, he’d had no idea Potter had such dark and twisted fantasies!

“Good idea,” Lily said, stepping to the side and waving them off.

Regulus was a little confused by Lily’s reaction as James dragged him away, stumbling over his feet and almost slamming into a tree on his way out. Shouldn’t she have taken offence to what James had said about Regulus? Yes, the man was drunk, but  _ still!  _ And why hadn’t she tried to take James home herself?

Still bewildered, Regulus didn’t realise they were outside on the streets of Diagon Alley until the cool air hit his face. James dragged him towards the Apparition point behind The Leaky Cauldron, and Regulus sighed, wondering how he was supposed to refuse James’ advances. When they reached the Apparition spot, James turned around and wrapped his arms around Regulus’ torso again. “I’d Splinch myself for you,” he mumbled groggily in Regulus’ neck.

“I’d rather you remove your tentacles from around me,” Regulus deadpanned, lying through his teeth. James’ arms were the perfect temperature for Regulus to snuggle in, but of course, he would never say that.  _ Don’t want the idiot to get cocky, now. _

James giggled against the side of Regulus’ neck and cooed, “Do you want somethin’  _ else _ , Reggie? I’d give you the wo-o-o-rld if you just ask...”

“I can buy the world on my own,” Regulus stated, closing his eyes to concentrate on the image of James’ flat. He hadn’t been inside before, but Sirius had shown him where it was. He almost had the destination in mind when James began to pepper soft kisses along his jawline. “What. Are. You. Doing?”

James didn’t reply, too busy nuzzling the spot under Regulus’ ear. Regulus gritted his teeth and tried to control himself. He was very uncomfortable with public displays of affection, but there was something about James that made Regulus want to snog him senseless in front of people. Still, he clenched his eyes shut and focused on the destination.

With a loud pop, the two men Disapparated.

When they landed outside the building, Regulus glanced at James to make sure they hadn’t Splinched themselves. Relieved that nothing was wrong, Regulus sighed and tugged James towards the building’s entrance. James giggled and teased, “Looks like someone’s in a  _ hurry  _ to get to be-e-e-d _! _ ”

“Shut up, Potter,” Regulus hissed, his ears turning red at James’ phrasing. As much as he wanted that, there was no way he would take advantage of James. He wrapped his arm around James’ waist and dragged him up the stairs, panting and wheezing at how heavy the taller man was. “You need to lose a few kilos.”

“You think I’m  _ fat _ ?” James asked, sounding surprisingly sober all of a sudden. Regulus shot him a suspicious glance, and a goofy smile formed on James’ face as he leaned over and kissed Regulus’ temple. “You’re rude, but I don’t mind.”

Regulus huffed as he finally reached the door. “Give me your key.”

“You already  _ have _ the key to my heart, my lo-o-o-ve,” James singsonged, laughing as he swayed back and forth. 

Regulus tried to stop blushing, but a drunk James was not only affectionate but also incredibly smooth. “The key to your  _ flat _ , Potter.”

“Oh, the boring one, you mean,” James grumbled as he tried to reach into his pocket. “It’s in my pocket. Could you be a dear and get it for me?”

Regulus sighed as he pushed James up against the wall. Without hesitation, he pushed his hand into James’ front pocket and began rummaging around for the key. James snickered as he leaned backwards and said, “Is there something in my pocket or am I just happy to see you?”

“I will  _ hex _ you if you try that stupid line on me,” Regulus growled, his face red as a tomato. 

He yanked the key out and turned to the door. James immediately lurched forward and wound his arms around Regulus’ waist from behind, dropping his head onto the Slytherin’s shoulder. Regulus almost sobbed at how good James felt wrapped around him, as though he wanted to keep Regulus safe in his arms for as long as humanly possible.

“You’re so warm and cuddly and cute when you’re mad at me,” James mumbled, his breath caressing Regulus’ ear. “Do  _ you _ think I’m cute?”

“You’re a pain in my arse,” Regulus grumbled, trying to hide his blush. “Come on,” he said as he unlocked the door.

“Are we going to bed?”

“Yes, I’m taking you to bed. You’re so drunk it’s not even funny.” Regulus glanced around the living room as he dragged James through it. 

It was more comfortable than Regulus had imagined. 

The L-shaped couch was a soft cream in colour, complementing the off-white walls, and the grey throw cushions placed on it were fluffed to perfection. A rectangular table stood opposite the couch with a few books perfectly stacked on top. Two yellow armchairs were positioned facing the doorway, and another navy blue leather chair was pushed up against the corner of the wall. 

The fireplace was surprisingly clean, and on the mantelpiece stood a small silver pot, which Regulus guess was filled with Floo powder.

"Do you like it?" James asked hopefully, and Regulus shot him a confused look. "I decorated the house myself."

"It's… nice," Regulus admitted, and a goofy smile formed on James' lips. "Don't look at me like that, Potter. I complimented your house. Not you."

"It's as good as an 'I love you' in my opinion," James said dramatically, and Regulus pursed his lips to hide his amusement. "Now, take me to bed and ravish me."

"You're drunk—you don't mean that." Regulus walked him over to the bedroom and pushed the door open.

Not bothering to look around, he simply dropped James onto the bed and crouched down in front of him.

"That's a great sight," James teased as he laced his fingers in Regulus' hair. "Shouldn't I have my—"

"Don't finish the sentence." Regulus refused to look at James as he tugged off James' shoes. He stood up and said, "There. Now, go the fuck to sleep."

He was about to make his way to the door when James' fingers wrapped themselves around Regulus' wrist. Before the latter could react, James yanked him backwards right on top of him.

"Oof!" Regulus flailed his arms as he tried to push himself off, but James' grip was extremely strong.

James quickly wrapped his legs around Regulus' waist and grinned. "Got you right where I wanted you," he crooned, reaching up to cup Regulus' cheek.

Regulus stiffened when the drunk look James had been sporting all night disappeared in an instant. "What—"

James groaned and rolled them over so that he was on top, his legs still wrapped around Regulus. "I'm really sorry, Reggie, but I had to do this."

"What are you talking about?" Regulus was about to lose his temper, and the glint in his grey eyes proved it to James.

"Don't hex me… I swear this isn't a prank," James hedged, and Regulus' shoulders tensed even further. James swallowed before he said, "You'd never let me kiss you if I wasn't drunk."

Regulus' heart skipped a beat at his words, and it all began to make sense to him. The 'drunk' kiss, the indirect confessions, the 'take me to bed' demands… Did it mean what Regulus  _ thought _ it meant?

"Potter, tell me what the  _ hell _ is going on."

"I kissed you like I've  _ never _ kissed anyone before. I dragged you home with me. I was practically on top of you—hell, I  _ am _ on top of you. What else do I need to do to show you how I feel?" James asked, letting go of his wrist and reaching up to stroke Regulus' cheek. His gaze was soft, yet his hazel-brown eyes were filled with a passion that ignited Regulus.

"Maybe you should just stop talking and kiss me, you idiot." Regulus glowered at him, and James let out a sigh of relief.

"Great idea." And with that, James leaned down and hovered just before he pressed his lips against Regulus', feeling a tingling spreading from his lips at the soft contact.

“Just because you’re kissing me doesn’t mean I’ll forget what you said about my height,” Regulus warned as James continued kissing down his throat.

James smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, to Regulus’ mortification. “You’re still cute.”


End file.
